XI & XII
by Kirihana
Summary: One-shot. Just a brief scene of Marluxia and Larxene being Marluxia and Larxene.


Stupid title is stupid, but c'est la vie. This is something I wrote during based on events in a role-play I participate in… I found it again a few months later and made a short story out of it, but I'm only putting up the scene I'm most pleased with. I tried to fit it into the world of the Orgy, but don't ask exactly when it takes place. It is what it is. Enjoy!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**XI & XII**

She found him in the east garden, tending to the corner of roses he had claimed upon his ascension to the Lord of Castle Oblivion and relocation to said castle. She never understood why he insisted on taking care of a bunch of flowers himself; the gardens were vast and hundreds of dusks were available to keep up with them. But heaven forbid anyone should question the Graceful Assassin and his habits.

"So you're still alive," she said, crossing her arms and looking down at him.

He chose to keep digging up the thin, delicate weeds that had sprouted recently instead of looking at her. He didn't need to turn around, at any rate. She was the only woman in Organization XIII, and the only one who would bother him while he was in the gardens. Rumor had it that the other members were referring to the blond woman behind him as "the Savage Nymph" due to her sharp tongue, violent tendencies, and fairly innocent appearance. He felt the nickname suited her.

"You sound surprised," he responded after a moment.

She rolled her eyes. "Naturally, when I have it from the Superior that he's displeased with you. He has VII looking for you and III asking everyone else if they know of any other potential 'traitors'. It's hard not to laugh at them."

Marluxia smiled to himself at that. Clearly if Xemnas was sending his right-hand man after him, his ideas were not only being taken seriously, but considered dangerous. He put down his trowel and tilted his head up towards her. "You seem to be in a better mood than when we last spoke, XII. I heard you wanted me gone, preferably dead."

Larxene gave him her infamous, slightly feral smile. "I suppose I was rather convincing. Speaking to the Superior has changed my mind."

"To what, exactly?"

She knelt next to him. That was surprising enough; Larxene was not a fan of dirt. When she spoke softly, he was even more intrigued. "You were right. The others are far too busy with near-constant infighting and idiotic, sex-based romances to pay attention to the true issues at hand. They have forgotten why the Organization was created in the first place and forsaken their true goal." She leaned closer, and he could feel her breath near his ear. "I told the Superior I wouldn't do anything stupid. I found it quite interesting how he assumed that meant I remained loyal to him."

His deep blue eyes met her blue-green ones. "Do you not?"

Larxene smirked and smoothed out her coat. "That is the question, isn't it?"

Marluxia knew there was no point in becoming impatient with her games; she would continue to play them until she grew bored. "I'd like to know the answer."

She laughed. "You and everyone else, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell."

He sighed. "I can't use you if I can't trust you, XII," he told her, putting emphasis on her number. "I can't trust you unless I know where your loyalties lie." He didn't blame her for being like this, really. Rejecting a woman's advances, even if she was inebriated at the time, tended to upset her.

She put a finger to her lips, still smirking. "I have to be careful, you know. If I were to do anything suspicious, I might get a spear through my face, and I don't think either of us wants that."

Marluxia was inclined to agree. The Organization's number III was known to use his spears on Xemnas's enemies, sometimes without being asked to… and Larxene did have a rather lovely face. He matched her smirk all the same, because they both were excellent at this kind of game. "What makes you so sure I'd care?"

She stood up and tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "Just the fact that VIII, your only other ally, is no longer interested in your schemes."

He frowned. This was news to him. "Why not?"

"Something to do with the Superior bringing in a new member. I believe his name is Roxas… Anyway, Axel isn't interested in anything else right now."

Marluxia growled softly in irritation. Axel had been useful as someone willing to do any necessary dirty work.

"So now," Larxene continued, "I am the only one willing to side with you, and thanks to much ranting on the joyous possibility of your banishment or death, everyone believes me to be on the side of the majority." She stroked his shoulder-length, pale rose hair, bringing him out of his thoughts and returning his attention to her. "Face it, Marly. No one else likes you the way I do."

"A test, then," he said, rising so that she was no longer looking down at him. "To prove yourself."

She took it as a challenge. "Name it."

"Kiss me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you forgetting, XI? I told the Superior I wouldn't do anything stupid."

He laughed. The woman clearly had a gift if she could insult him like that and not drive him away. "Keep III occupied while I convince VII that I am perfectly innocent, then."

"That's easy enough," she responded. "He sent a message asking to speak with me about the 'traitor' I'm 'close' to."

"And what reply did you give him?" He stepped closer to her.

She looked him in the eye. "I told him that I'm not close to anyone."

Marluxia nodded in approval. "True enough."

"The best lies are usually based in truth," she murmured, looking away. He was even closer now, and she found it… distracting, to say the least.

His hand on her chin brought her focus back to him. "And what are you going to do after you spread your lies, my beautiful double-crosser?"

She smiled up at him. "My dear Marluxia… what makes you think I'm yours?"

His lips did, actually. And though the Savage Nymph would surely never admit it, her response to his kiss told him without words that she heartily agreed.

-- The End--

Yeah, I ship MarLar deep down. If you liked this, please let me know. If you didn't like it, tell me that. Either way, please review!


End file.
